


Dirty Boys

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is embarrassed. Luke helps him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boys

The front door bangs shut as Emma bustles into the kitchen carrying a sack of groceries. The two boys sitting at the kitchen table spring apart at once, trying not to look overly guilty. 

“Hi grandma,” Luke greets her cheerfully. “Need some help?”

Emma shakes her head, smiling knowingly.

“I know better than to let you boys into my kitchen when I’m cooking! Why don’t you two go outside and enjoy the nice weather? I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Luke and Noah share a glance and then Luke nods slightly. The two boys head outside just as Emma turns on the oven.

* * *

Once outside, Luke goes straight for the barn, tugging Noah along behind him. When they are safely out of sight from the main house he pulls Noah in for a kiss, picking up from where they left off in the kitchen.

“Alone at last,” he whispers against Noah’s mouth.

Noah makes a frustrated sound and pulls back slightly.

“We’re never alone,” he mutters. “Someone always manages to interrupt us before we can…”

Noah trails off, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink. Luke smiles, grabbing at his boyfriend’s t-shirt and pulling him back in for another kiss.

“I know,” Luke says when they part again. “God, it was all I could think about last night.”

“Last night?” Noah repeats softly.

“Yeah, I just kept thinking about you, the feel of you against me.” Luke presses himself closer to Noah as he speaks. Noah bites back a moan when Luke’s erection rubs against his through the denim of their jeans.

“You drive me crazy, do you know that?” Luke tells him wonderingly, his eyes dark with lust. “I’ve never jerked off so much in my life.”

The pink from Noah’s ears has spread to his cheeks now. 

“Haven’t you?” Luke teases him playfully, his fingers playing with the hem of Noah’s shirt,

“What? No!” Noah says, too loudly, pulling back from Luke’s hold. “I don’t….do _that_ …I mean, this is your grandmother’s house!”

Luke is confused by Noah’s reaction. He thinks he must have lost track of the conversation somewhere. _And why is Noah suddenly on the other side of the room?_

“So you don’t think about having sex with me?” Luke asks, still trying to figure out what had just happened. 

“No, of course I…I just…that’s what cold showers are for,” Noah answers, mumbling the last part. 

Luke takes a few steps closer to Noah, reaching out to touch his shoulder. When Noah doesn’t pull away, Luke pulls him in close like they were a few moments ago.

“Are you trying to say that you’ve lived here almost a month and you haven’t…?”

Noah shakes his head.

“I don’t think I could even go a week,” Luke says incredulously, almost to himself more than Noah. 

“My father always said that a man should –” Noah cuts himself off at once, the way he does whenever he inadvertently brings up the Colonel. 

Luke feels the old raw anger twisting in his gut at the mention of Noah’s father. In time, he thinks he might have been able to forgive the Colonel for temporarily paralyzing him, but Luke knows he’ll never be able to forgive that man for what he did to Noah. Or for what he somehow continues to do.

“You’re making this into too big of a deal,” Noah says hesitantly, reading the anger in Luke’s eyes, “I mean, I hadn’t… _you know_ …in almost a year until I m-”

He cuts himself off abruptly once again and looks at his feet. Luke smiles slightly, guessing at the end of Noah’s sentence. He lets some of the anger fall away and reaches up to cup Noah’s cheek.

“Until what?” He presses softly.

Noah slowly drags his eyes up from the floor until they’re locked with Luke’s. 

“Until I met you,” he admits, his voice equally soft. “After that day at the pond, when I fell into you and…I just…I couldn’t…”

“Me either,” Luke assures him, a soft smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He grabs Noah’s hand and pulls him back towards the other end of the barn, letting go only long enough to climb up to the hayloft and then pull Noah up behind him. They sit in silence for a moment, hidden from the rest of the farm. Noah’s cheeks are still beet red and Luke desperately wants to say something but doesn’t know how far to push this, doesn’t know if Noah will push back. 

Finally, Luke realizes he has to do _something_ , so he grabs the collar of Noah’s t-shirt and pulls him back into another kiss, half crawling into Noah’s lap in the process. Noah relaxes at his touch and responds eagerly, pulling Luke even closer. Noah runs a hand up Luke’s shirt and Luke reaches for the button on Noah’s jeans, fumbling with it for a moment before it comes undone. 

“Off,” Luke manages to command in between kisses, tugging at Noah’s jeans for emphasis.

Noah breaks the kiss long enough to comply and Luke takes the opportunity to remove his own jeans as well. As soon as their jeans have been discarded, Noah pulls Luke to him once again, this time the thin material of their boxers serving as the only barrier between them. 

Luke reaches down and palms Noah’s cock through his shorts, feeling it harden even further under his touch. Noah moans, throwing his head back slightly, bearing his throat in such a way that Luke swallows hard before latching onto it. He’s knows he’s probably going to leave a bruise, but he can’t help himself. Noah moans again and cants his hips, trying to push himself harder into Luke’s palm. 

Luke removes his hand, still kissing and biting his way up Noah’s neck. Noah lets out an involuntary whine at the loss of friction. Luke licks a stripe up to the base of Noah’s ear, then pauses to nibble lightly at his earlobe.

“Touch yourself,” he whispers.

Noah’s eyes open wide and he pulls back just slightly.

“What? No,” he whispers back, the blush returning to his cheeks full force.

Luke’s heart slams in his chest and need pools in his stomach and he thinks maybe he should just drop it, that maybe he’s pushing this too hard. But then he pictures a younger version of Noah, standing under a freezing shower spray, too scared of whatever his father has said to him to do anything other than just stand there feeling cold and ashamed…and Luke just can’t let it go. 

“Come on,” he pleads seductively, pulling Noah back close. “I want to see you.”

Noah doesn’t respond, except to blush an even deeper shade of red. So Luke switches tactics, reaching into his own shorts and running his palm down the length of his cock. Noah’s eyes darken as he watches Luke stroke himself and this time he’s the one that pulls them back together, resting his forehead against Luke’s as he continues to watch. 

_Victory_ , Luke thinks smugly.

“You’re so hot,” Noah murmurs, voice thick with lust. 

“Wanna see _you_ ,” Luke says again.

Noah still hesitates so Luke catches his boyfriend’s eye, trying to convey everything that he wants to say but knows he shouldn’t. _It’s okay….You can trust me….You’re not any of those things he said you were….He can’t hurt you anymore….I’m right here….I love you._

And at least some part of it must come across to Noah because he swallows thickly before slowly reaching down and pulling his cock out of his boxers, stroking it slowly, still unsure. His eyes are closed, and the blush creeping down towards his neck hasn’t faded. 

It’s all Luke can do to keep from coming right then just from the image of his boyfriend masturbating in front of him. He kisses up Noah’s neck again, whispering all kinds of endearments and encouragements. Luke is already so close and he pulls Noah in for a bruising kiss as his orgasm builds, allowing his boyfriend to swallow his moans. 

He pulls back slightly as he comes down and Noah finally opens his eyes, still stroking himself. The look Luke is giving him is pure lust, want, _need_. It’s all too much, and suddenly Noah is pitching forward, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck as he comes all over his own hand. Luke strokes his back through the aftershocks and then pulls him back up for another desperate kiss.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Luke declares, and Noah can tell by the look on his face that he means every word.

“It was embarrassing,” Noah mutters, ducking his head slightly.

Luke places his hand under Noah’s chin, pulling his gaze back up.

“Hot,” he corrects.

“I don’t know about that,” Noah says, but he’s smiling, his eyes still shining with lust.

“Well,” Luke says, smirking playfully, “then I guess I’ll just have to keep trying to convince you.”

* * *

When Emma calls the boys to dinner a little while later, they both show up promptly, though admittedly a bit rumpled and out of breath. She asks what they’ve been doing and Luke tells her they’ve been out in the barn, taking care of some chores.

“Such helpful young men!” she exclaims, smiling and ruffling her grandson’s hair lightly.

“That’s us,” Luke says, “always willing to lend a helping hand.”

Emma smiles and heads back into the kitchen to take something out of the oven. As soon as she leaves, Luke bursts out laughing, and Noah turns to glare at him.

“So not funny,” he says.

But his indignant scowl just makes Luke laugh harder.


End file.
